Zero Wars Book 1: Domino's Awakening
by Rando Serian
Summary: The first book in the novel form of the webcomic Zero Wars. The series covers a long story that begins three years before the construction of Mega Man and lasts until the end of the Zero Series of games. Contains many original and reimagined characters.
1. Book 1 Intro

Zero War

Saga 1: Before the Cataclysm

Mega Man is owned by Capcom and was created by Inafune…

Based on the Sprite Webcomic Zero Wars originally created by Rando, Kaolu, Robot Master Kail

Domino, Alara, and other original characters created by the creators of Zero Wars

Book 1: Domino's Awakening

Table of Contents:

Prologue: The Future that Leads to the Past

Chapter 1: The Conference

Chapter 2: Her Name is Alara

Chapter 3: Day of Blues

Chapter 4: Year Gone By

Chapter 5: Orchestrating His Construction

Chapter 6: His First Steps

Chapter 7: Rock's Shadow

Chapter 8: Collector of the Dead

Chapter 9: Killer in Shadows

Chapter 10: Electrifying Confrontation

Chapter 11: The Lost Two

Chapter 12: The Copy

Chapter 13: The Killer's Return

Chapter 14: The Aquatic Trap

Chapter 15: Assemble the Players

Chapter 16: The Madman's Last Resort

Chapter 17: Escaping the Fortress

Chapter 18: Erasure

Chapter 19: Alara's New Family

Chapter 20: His Name is Domino

Epilogue: The Birth of a Sister

Omake 1: The Author's Converge

Omake 2: The Wrath of Kaolu

Omake 3: The Fourth Author


	2. The Future that Leads to the Past

Prologue:

The Future That Leads To The Past

The future was supposed to be a bright dream, a vision of peace and prosperity, that was what the experts, the so called roboticists had promised all those years ago. Nobody could have foreseen what was to occur. Shortly after Dr. Light had created an advanced form of robots using newly designed systems including a new level of AI known as the L-C-A system, created by the combined efforts of Dr. Light with the assistance two of his most promising colleagues, Dr. Light decided that it was too soon for it to be released into the world and sealed it away inside of one robot, X. It was around this time Wily had stolen some of the defective prototype L-C-A chips and inserted it into two robots of his own, the ones that would lead to his final victory in taking over the world. These last robots were named Zero and Yone.

Yone went berserk, he attacked the scientific conference Dr. Light was holding to discuss the new type robotic body that had been developed in conjunction with Dr. Cossack with testing handled by a scientist unable to attend the conference named Dr. A. Yose killed all that were attending the conference in an instance. Yone, seeing the more advanced body, transferred his consciousness into the empty husk and continued his path of destruction. Dr. A, who was unable to attend the conference, saw the attack on the news and gathered a small army of robots to face Yone. Tracking him to Wily's lab, they arrived just in time to watch Yone snap Dr. Wily's neck after forcing him to awaken Zero. Seeing the death of Dr. Wily, Forte and Zero joined the small army, and together with the ones assembled by Dr. A, they were able to destroy Yone.

Yone had a backup plan, being different than others created by Wily, Yone was created using data taken from the Evil Energy Wily had collected years ago. In his last moments before the final blow was struck he transformed his entire AI being into a virus and transferred his entire code wirelessly into his younger brother, Zero.

For one year Zero resisted the virus so Dr. A could research it. For one year he held Yone, now known as the Wily Virus, at bay as he kept from going rogue in the same manner. For one year, he tried to remain in control. But one year would not be enough to stop the spread of Yone's viral form, and Zero went rogue. However inside Zero's body Yone had grown, had evolved, changed into something new, a virus that swept the world taking control of the New Generation Robots. The age of the Cataclysm had begun.

In this new age Rock, once known around the world as Mega Man, is now one of the leaders in the forces facing Zero. These forces were the same as the ones gathered by Dr. A to defeat Yone.

* * *

"Ice, this is Rock," the robot formerly known as Mega Man said as he landed on the roof of a tall building, "Has Auto finished infiltrating the security system?"

"This is Ice, Rock-Bro," a female voice came from the transceiver in Rock's head, "Auto-Uncle has just finished hacking into the buildings mainframe, Blues-Bro and Forte-Honey should be approaching your location shortly."

"I don't know when Ice was more annoying…" he groaned as he pressed his hand to his head trying to figure Ice out, "Back then, or now that she's a hologram?" he asked himself as a gust came from above him, his artificially made hair whipping about as Blues and Forte landed in front of him.

"I'd say now," Forte said as he glared at Rock, "Please tell your half-sister to stop calling me honey or darling or whatever she is calling me now!" he growled at his former enemy and rival.

"Put it on mute Forte!" Blues said as he stepped between them, "Dr. A sent us here to complete a job. The two of you can rip each other apart after we get back to base, but I will not have any fighting on the mission." He said as he pressed the side of his helmet, "Ice, give me an entrance before these two kill each other!"

"Auto-Uncle is downloading the building schematics into your brain right now Blues-bro," Ice said as a schematic entered his brain, "I'll send it to each of you… as well as a special gift for Forte-Honey…" Ice said as the eyes of Rock and Forte began to glow indicating the download.

"I am going to delete her!" Forte yelled as his special gift was downloaded into his head.

"Let's go," Rock said ignoring the black robot as he walked over to a door on the roof and began pressing buttons on a security pad.

"I still don't like the fact that Dr. A disarmed us for this mission," Forte sneered as he waited for Rock to open the door.

"This building was designed in a way that only sanitation bots or ones on the same equipment level can enter without the building detonating," Blues said as he watched the door swing open, "So a downgrade was necessary."

"Then why didn't she send one of the others… Kunai and Domino are better at this cloak and dagger stuff than us anyways," Forte growled as he followed Rock and Blues down the stairwell.

"They may be better, but the three of us have higher logistical functions, more experience, and have no next gen components," Blues said as Rock began working on another security pad.

"Forte, do you remember your part of the mission?" Rock asked as the door swung open.

"Yeah… guard the stairwell," He groaned as he leaned against the wall, "Get going, I'll be the guard dog."

As Rock and Blues reached the interior lab door they heard Forte's voice coming from the stairwell promising to delete Ice once again. With the door open Rock went straight to the computer as Blues rushed to the storage room. As Rock streamed through the data he began to realize what the mission was about… they were transporting something into the past. As the data continued to flow Rock stopped shock at something he saw on the screen.

"Rock," Blues voice came over the short range transceiver, "The package is set, are you ready to activate the mailer?" he asked in code.

"Blues, what is the meaning of this?" Rock asked as his finger pointed at a single name on the screen. Activating his visual communicators, he sent an image of what he saw to Blues, "Is this what we are transporting?"

"Ask about that later," Blues said as he left a large tube-like container on a temporal transport pad, "For now, do your job!" he yelled as he rain back to the computer room, "If we don't hurry, he'll discover that we are here!"

"Fine!" Rock yelled as he pushed a button on the computer console.

Inside the temporal transport room the machines began to whir as they sprang to life. As they did they began to circle around the capsule container in rapid succession. Each time the arms of the transporter passed by a bolt of electricity shot at the container. After each pass the arms moved faster and faster until the last bolt caused the pod to vanish.

"Blues!" Forte's voice echoed through the building, "Time to move, we got incoming!"

As Forte's alarm rang through the building, Blues and Rock came running back to the stairwell.

"Which direction?" Blues asked as he came from behind Forte.

"Both… We need a new exit, and we need it now!" Forte yelled as he looked at the Light Bots.

"I've got one!" Rock exclaimed hurriedly as he processed the data, "I hope you've had your shocks tuned recently." He said as he ran to another door and began to work on the security code, "After we enter this room there is a large non-reinforced office window. We should be able to get through it."

"I see," Blues said as he processed the data, "And there's a five mile straight unobstructed road just outside it."

"So we just jump and run!" Forte yelled angrily as Rock opened the door, "We can fight!"

"We don't have any weapons!" Blues yelled as he hit the Wily Bot, "Now get going."

The three robots ran through the door and jumped towards large window, the glass splintering around them as the crashed through it. As the fell, Rock began calculating the probabilities in his head.

"Everyone push off the building!" Rock yelled as he pushed off the building rocketing forward, Blues and Forte following in suit as the building exploded behind them. Landing about half a mile away they realized the still had a long way to go before reaching the teleport zone. They weren't out of danger yet.

"Get up!" Rock yelled at himself as he tried to push a large portion of debris that had fallen on him off.

"Rock-Bro!" Ice's voice came over the communicator, "Backup has been sent!"

"Great…" Rock said as he struggled under the portion of the building, "Forte, Blues, help me get this off!" he yelled as he saw the two others were okay.

Rushing over to him his brother and rival lifted the debris high enough for him to crawl out from under it, but the time had been costly, they were surrounded. As the Zero bots began to close in on them an energy blast came from the distance the shooter unseen, followed by a ball and chain attack by a robot flying in the air, the two attacks clearing a path for the three.

"Bring it on!" the robot on flying discs yelled as his ball and chain transformed into a sword.

With the flying robot and the one in the distance sniping the Zero bots, Rock, Forte and Blues, rushed as quickly as they could towards the teleport zone. As they ran Rock's legs gave out, several servos having been crushed by the debris that had landed on him. Picking him up off the ground Forte roared about how weak Rock was as they ran forward. With some Zero bots that had gotten past the flying robot closing in on them, the sniper took them out just as they almost caught them. Approaching the teleport zone, the three robots vanished, teleported back to base by Ice.

* * *

As Rock lay in the base repair shop, being tended to by Auto, Dr. A entered the room. As she did Rock forced himself onto his feet and looked directly at the human scientist.

"What was the meaning of that mission?" Rock asked angrily as he struggled to keep upright, "Was that pod what I think it was?"

"Do you really wish to know?" Dr. A asked as she touched Rock's head, knocking him back onto the bed.

"Yes!" Rock yelled as he looked at his legs, "I want to know if what I did was worth it, if what I did will have any indications on the past."

"You can't change the past," Dr. A said as she looked at Rock, "You should know that from your own experience…" She said as she glared at him for his question.

"What did I just do?" Rock asked glaring back at her.

"Fine, I'll tell you what will happen, it is the same story as what has happened, the knowledge removed and the knowledge regained," Dr. A said as she sat down next to him, "The story of your first creation and that of your shadows."


	3. The Conference

Chapter 1:

The Conference

(Note: This is the only chapter not directly taken from the webcomic… it was in the scripts but it was never turned into a chapter of the comic due to a difference in opinion between the three writers)

It was the year 200X A.D, scientists from all over the world were converging on Geneva, Switzerland for the first ever advanced robotics symposium. Despite scientists coming from all over the world, many scientists could not help but notice the absence of the now despised, but influential, man in the creation of modern robotics, Dr. Albert Wily, having been shunned due to recent, questionable experiments. The highlight of the conference was the world's pre-eminent robotics scientist, Dr. Thomas Light, presenting his recent findings in the production of humanoid robots with the capacity of human emotions.

As Dr. Light entered the convention hall, the media went ablaze, surrounding him asking him questions about his findings, wanting to know more about his robotics discovery. As he tried to move past them he told them all each time that his findings would be covered at his later presentation. Each time he told them, his kindly smile did not leave his face, however deep in his mind there was a sense of worry, worry for the fact that the one that was to be in his presentation may be somewhere out in the world, his faulty systems about to go. Worry that the one he created to almost be like family to him may soon die.

It was several months ago, he had built him to be the most advanced robot the world had ever known, a prototype for a new revolution in robotics technology. However, there was a fault in the power system, one that could lead to the destruction of the robot, unfortunately as the doctor attempted to repair the damage, the robot fled, fearing that he was planning to reprogram him. Doctor Light could only wonder where his young creation had gone since then.

Another doctor, Mikhail Cossack, unlike the media, could see the worry in his elderly colleague's eyes. He had the same worry every time he came to one of these conferences. Every time he had to leave his young daughter behind. Her mother died in childbirth, and though he had created several robotic nannies to keep an eye on her, he worried about his dear little Kalinka each time they were separated from each other. He knew that Thomas viewed all his robots at children and had spoken to Light while he was building the robot and he knew that the robot must have gone missing.

"Thomas!" Dr. Cossack yelled out as he moved quickly towards his colleague and friend, "Can I speak to you privately?" he asked looking at the army of reporters that followed the elderly gentleman.

"Of course," he said as he smiled at his Russian colleague, "I have a waiting room to prepare for my presentation, why don't we speak there?" he said as he headed towards the preparation room connected to the conference hall.

"Thank you," Mikhail said as he smiled at a man he viewed not only as a colleague, but a teacher as well.

As the two of them entered the preparation room, Dr. Light sat down in a large easy chair that had been prepared for him, "I'm not as young as I used to be," the doctor said as he sat down, "So what did you want to talk to me about Mikhail?" the elderly scientist said with a smile as he looked at his younger colleague.

"There is no need to put a strong front up with me Thomas," Mikhail said as he sat down in another chair located in the room, "I can tell by the look in your eyes that you're worried about your robot."

"It's true," he said as he lowered his smile, "If he hadn't misinterpreted my actions…" Thomas said sadly as he looked up at the sky, "I can only worry for him…"

"That's not true," Mikhail said as he gave the elder scientist a smile and headed towards the door, "You can also hope that he one day returns." Mikhail said as he opened the door, "I look forward to your presentation Dr. Light," he stated as he walked out the door.

"I hope you enjoy it," Dr. Light replied as the Russian scientist closed the door.

An hour later as scientists and media gathered in the main conference hall for Dr. Light's presentation, all seemed to be proceeding normally. When Dr. Light entered the room all fell silent as the other scientists and reporters waited on bated breath to hear what the elderly scientist had to say. Midway through his presentation as he discussed the potential these robots with emotions had to the world a swirling vortex appeared inside of the conference hall. From amidst the vortex streams of energy shot forth piercing into the stage, causing Dr. Light to fall backwards, as well as shooting into the floor, walls, and ceiling.

As many of the scientists and media ran for cover, Dr. Cossack, rushed to his elderly colleagues assistance. Separated from the doors by the vortex's energy, the two of them watched as the room cleared, the other scientists and reporters rushing for safety outside of the conference room. As the last scientist exited the room a blast of energy knocked down a portion of the ceiling blocking the other scientists from returning into the room. As the storm in the center of the vortex seemed like it was growing bigger and bigger, with one last burst of energy a machine appeared, a capsule falling from the center of the vortex.

As the vortex vanished into thin air the two scientists slowly approached the mechanized container that fell from the center of it, ashes and ice covering the outside of the capsule. Wiping off the ashes, Thomas and Mikhail were surprised by what they saw inside. A girl, judging by her face, a few years older than Mikhail's own daughter was inside, perfectly safe and asleep. Pressing a button on his watch, Thomas' aerial carrier lowered itself in through one of the holes in the ceiling made by the vortex. Following Thomas' lead, Mikhail helped his old colleague move the container into ship. Once the container was safely inside the airship, the two men looked at each other, both of them wondering why the girl was inside the container that fell from the vortex, but each with their own reasons why.

Slowly Dr. Light began to clean the capsule's covering allowing them a full look at the girl sealed inside. Pumps of some sort sifted an agent into the container keeping her in a state of suspended animation. As they looked at the girl they curiosity of both men began to grow more and more with each passing minute.

"Who do you think she is?" Mikhail asked, looking at his elder colleague.

"I can't even fathom to imagine," Thomas said as he looked at the container, "But I can tell you this, she isn't of this time."

"How do you know that?" the Russian asked as he ran his hand over the covering of the container.

"Because, I know what this container is," the American scientist replied looking at the container, "I designed it… but, I never built it, at least not yet." He said as he walked over to the controls, "If I remember the schematics," he continued as he began pushing buttons, "This should open the container." He said as the glass-like covering slid up and off the container causing smoke to rise as the capsule released the agent that kept the girl asleep.

"What was it designed for," Mikhail asked looking at him.

"To keep robots suspended in time," Thomas said as they waited for the smoke dissipate and the girl to awaken, "To think that someone would not only put a person inside, but to find a way to send it backwards in time." He said as he looked with sad eyes at the girl.

"Maybe they sent her back here for a reason," Mikhail said as he looked at her, "Maybe something in the future has gone horribly wrong, and someone decided to give this girl something to live for."

"It's possible," Thomas said as the smoke slowly began to leave the ship from the open windows, "But a future that is so terrible they need to flee into the past is something I'd rather not envision."

As the last of the smoke dissipated from the room, the girl's hand began to twitch. Slowly the girl's hand lifted itself upwards, feeling around as if searching for the edge of the container. Finally reaching the edge the two men watched as she slowly lifted herself up into a sitting position inside the capsule. Her eyes still closed she pulled herself out of the container and climbed down to the ground. Opening her eyes she looked around and saw the two scientists staring at her. Scared by either the men or her surroundings she backed herself into a corner of the room.

Attempting to calm the girl, Dr. Light knelt down to her level and slowly moved towards her. Backing into her corner still frightened of the environment around her, the two men were taken aback as she began to glow and vanished from the carrier.


	4. Her Name is Alara

(Note: When the characters state 200X or 20XX or any other date they are actually stating the date, the X is just so that way the date is kept ambiguous to the readrs)

Chapter 2: Her Name is Alara

It had been three months since Blues had left Light Labs. Three months of wandering and wondering. He was defective and his creator had tried to destroy him. What kind of man gives something free will, but then tries to dismantle them for not functioning correctly? Blues was so furious with Dr. Light that he hoped he would never see the man again; however he only possessed Light Labs identification. If he was ever damaged he would be sent back to the man who had tried to kill him after creating him. As he sat on a hill overlooking one of Light Labs warehouses he wondered if he could teach himself to repair his own damage.

As he overlooked the warehouse, a strange buzzing noise filled the area. The noise wouldn't be a problem normally, but as it increased in frequency, Blues optical systems began to go haywire. He had never felt such pain as what was being caused in his systems by the strange buzzing noise. The optical systems weren't the only ones on the fritz, no matter how much he tried to use the global robot teleportation system; it was as if the noise were locking him out.

As the noise reached its peak, one by one all of Blues systems began to go offline. As the last of his systems went offline, Blues fell to the ground in what could only be called a robotic version of unconsciousness. All that remained was the darkness as his systems attempted to restore themselves.

Hours passed as Blues lay on the ground as his systems slowly rebooted. One of the first to reactivate was his audio receptors. For nearly a half an hour, he heard as a girls voice freaked out. He couldn't make out exactly what she was saying, but he could hear her. As his other systems came back online, he slowly rose up from the ground, initially wondering what the sound had been.

"Oh thank god!" the girl yelled as she breathed a sigh of relief tears still streaming down her face, "You're alright… For a second there I didn't think I'd be able to repair your systems."

"You fixed me?" Blues asked as he stood up and attempted to comfort the girl, "Why?"

"My teleport somehow knocked all your systems off-line… I'm sorry but it's never done that before," the girl said as she looked at him, "I was able to fix most of the damage, but your core, it's beyond my skills to repair."

"My core was already damaged," Blues said as he placed his hands on the shorter girls shoulders, "Thank you… but what did you mean your teleport. You are a human aren't you?"

"Of course I am," the girl said as she stared at Blues, "Wait… what year is it?"

"200X," Blues said confused at what the girl had said.

"That means it worked!" the girl said excitedly as she hugged Blues, "It worked! They managed to send me to the past!" she continued as she began to dance while holding onto Blues arms.

"Are you okay?" Blues asked getting more confused with each passing second.

"I'm better than alright!" the girl said as she fell to the ground laughing, "But thanks for asking anyways Blues."

"Wait," the robot stopped as he looked at the girl, "How do you know my name, and how did a human teleport?" Blues asked feeling as if this human was working for Dr. Light at first.

"I know your name because you told me…" the girl stopped to think for a second, "Well you haven't yet… but you will… As for why I could teleport, the three doctors integrated some robotics into me so my body could withstand teleportation."

"Who are you?" Blues asked as he looked at the strange girl.

"Oh, that's right," the girl said as she looked at Blues, "This would be our first meeting for you wouldn't it. My name is Alara." The girl said as she held out her hand, "Just Alara."

"That's a strange name," Blues said as he grabbed her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Alara, but I'm afraid I can't stay."

"Still on the run from Dr. Light due to misunderstanding his reasons… am I correct?" Alara asked as Blues turned to leave.

"What do you know about it," Blues asked as dejected as a robot with free will, but no emotions could be.

"You told me about it," Alara said as she walked up to beside Blues and took his hand, "You told me that for the longest time you found yourself unable to trust Dr. Light. You told me that I helped you discover the truth, and if you are willing to let me help, then I will do exactly what you once told me that I did." She said as she held his hand tightly.

"You are one strange kid," Blues said as he gripped her hand back, "The way you speak with such conviction about being from the future, makes me almost believe that you are telling the truth."

"I am," Alara said with a smile as she looked at Dr. Light's first robot.

"Well if you're going to help me then we should find a place for you to stay," Blues stated as he looked at his young companion. As he thought about that phrase he guessed it was a bit of a falsification, the girl was most likely older than he was, but everything inside of him viewed her as a young companion.

"We already have a place to stay," Alara said as she pointed at the warehouse in the valley below, "Light Labs Warehouse 15," she said as she began to race down the hill, "Come on, let's go home."

"Sure," Blues said as he followed the girl down the hill.


End file.
